Star Wars
right|300px Star Wars ist eine vom Drehbuchautor, Produzent und Regisseur George Lucas erdachte Science-Fiction-Saga. Der erste Film mit dem ursprünglichen Titel Krieg der Sterne lief am 25. Mai 1977 in den amerikanischen und am 10. Februar 1978 in den deutschen Kinos an. Der Film entwickelte sich zu einem Phänomen der heutigen Popkultur. Aus dem Erfolg des Films entsprang neben weiteren Spielfilmen eine weitreichende Sammlung an Büchern, Comic-Heften, Videospielen, Fernsehserien und vielem mehr. Der Begriff Star Wars besitzt darüber hinaus eine zwiespältige Bedeutung. Zum einen stellt Star Wars den originalen Filmtitel des erstveröffentlichten Kinofilms im Jahr 1977 dar, wobei sich zum anderen Star Wars im Laufe seiner dreißigjährigen Erfolgsgeschichte immer mehr zum Inbegriff einer separaten Marke, welche alle lizenzierten Star-Wars-Inhalte umfasst, entwickelte. Im Wesentlichen handelt Star Wars vom ständig andauernden Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, vor dem Hintergrund einer weit entfernten Galaxis in einer längst vergangenen Zeitgeschichte. Selbst versteht sich Star Wars als eine Mischung mehrerer Filmgenres mit archetypischen und mythologischen Motiven, dargestellt als moderne Vision eines Märchens oder Weltraumoper. Entstehungsgeschichte Einflüsse Die Entstehung des Films Eine neue Hoffnung, der in Amerika zunächst mit dem einfachen Titel Star Wars und in Deutschland mit Krieg der Sterne uraufgeführt wurde, reicht zurück in die frühen 1970er Jahre. Doch George Lucas' Inspirationen für die Schaffung des Star-Wars-Universums reichen noch sehr viel weiter zurück. Während seines Anthropologiestudium auf der Universitiy of Southern California beschäftigte sich Lucas insbesonders mit der dokumentarischen Aussagekraft eines Films. In mehreren Kurzfilmen aus seiner Studentenzeit war Lucas besonders darauf bedacht, eine visuelle und akustische Lebensnähe zu wahren und zu vermitteln. In Anlehnung an ein Zitat des japanischen Regisseurs Akira Kurosawa sollte Lucas diese Art des Filmemachens später als „makellose Realität“ bezeichnen. Während seiner Studentenzeit im Jahr 1949 beschäftigte sich Lucas auch mit den Schriften des Pädagogen Joseph Campbell, dessen Buch Der Heros in Tausend Gestalten ihn in Hinblick auf die dort beschriebenen und kategorisierten Religionen und Mythen hinreichend beeinflusste.Das Kino des George Lucas, In einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis, Seite 78 Krieg der Sterne sollte sowohl religöse, fantastische als auch mystische Elemente in einer einfachen und leicht zugänglichen Handlung vereinen. Grundlegend ließ sich Lucas dabei von Samstagvormittags-Serien wie Flash Gordon und Captain Blood inspirieren.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 44, Seite 9 Auf dieser Grundlage sollte die Geschichte einen plausiblen Hintergrund ohne viel Erklärungsbedarf vermitteln, in der Charaktere die Hauptrolle spielen, mit denen sich auch der Zuschauer identifizieren konnte. So schuf Lucas mythische Urbilder aus dem Film 2001 – Odyssee im Weltraum (1968) sowie bekannten Epen wie Beowulf und der Artuslegende. Daraus ergaben sich eine gutaussehende junge Maid, ein abenteuerlustiger junger Mann und ein verwegener Kerl, der in Krieg der Sterne den idealistischen Helden verkörpern sollte.Ein Imperium der Träume: Die Story der Star Wars Trilogie Manuskript thumb|Die erste Manuskriptseite aus [[George Lucas|Lucas' Treatment vom Mai 1973.]] Im Jahr 1972 begann Lucas die Arbeit an einem ersten handschriftlichen Manuskript, welches den Titel Journal of the Whills trug. Dieses Skript war mehr ein narratives Mittel, um etwa drei Dutzend verschieden Sujets zu testen, als ein fundiertes drehbuchähnliches Konzept. Das 14-seitige Skript wurde auf C. P. Thorpe verfasst, einem Padawan-Schüler der ruhmreichen Jedi. Inhaltlich beschrieb das Journal of the Whills die Handlungen von Mace Windy, einem angesehenen Jedi-Bendu von Ophuchi. Die Handlung des Manuskripts war sehr wirr und nur schwer verständlich, was vor allem an einer Vielzahl ungewöhnlicher Begriffe und Namen lag. Auch beinhaltete das Skript eine eigene Liste von Planeten, wo unter anderem der Wüstenstern Aquilae, der Dschungelplanet Yavin, einem Wolkenplanet namens Ophuchi und der Stadtplanet Alderaan aufgezählt wurden. Damit der Entwurf etwas an Plastizität gewinnt, fügte Lucas auch noch eine Liste von bedeutenden Charakteren hinzu. Somit wurden in der Liste General Luke Skywalker, General Vader, Han Solo, R2-D2 und C-3PO und Chewbacca erwähnt.Das Kino des George Lucas, In einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis, Seite 80 George Lucas, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit THX 1138 (1971) und American Graffiti (1973) bereits in zwei abendfüllenden Spielfilme die Regie führte, konnte mit letzterem seinen Durchbruch erzielen. Sein nächstes Projekt Star Wars wurde jedoch bereits im Vorfeld von United Artists und Universal Studios, mit denen Lucas Optionsverträge zu erfüllen hatte, abgelehnt. Als Lucas sein Skript dann im Sommer 1973 Alan Ladd jr., dem Produktionsleiter von Twentieth Century Fox vorlegte, stieß er dabei erstmals auf Akzeptanz. Nach einer Privatvoführung von American Graffiti war Ladd von den Fähigkeiten des jungen Regisseurs derart überzeugt, dass er Lucas ein voraussichtliches Budget von drei Millionen US-Dollar einräumte. Alan Ladd setzte seine Hoffnungen mehr in Lucas selbst als in sein neues Projekt, zumal er das im Skript beschriebene Weltraummärchen nicht ganz verstand.Die Star Wars Collection, Lucas nimmt Fahrt auf, Seite 7 Die Geschichte, die Ladd vorgelegt bekam, handelte von dem 16-jährigen Annikin Starkiller, dem Sohn von Kane, und seinem 10-jährigen Bruder Deak. Kane war einer der letzten Jedi und er hatte sich mit seinen Kindern auf den vierten Mond von Utapau zurückgezogen. Schließlich wird Deak von einem Sith-Krieger mit schwarzem Umhang mit seinem Lichtschwert ermordet. Zuletzt bringt Kane seinen Sohn Annikin zu seinem Freund General Skywalker, der in ausbilden soll, da Kane bereits selbst im Sterben liegt. Drehbuch [[Bild:Lucas im Büro.jpg|thumb|George Lucas bei der Arbeit an Krieg der Sterne.]] Zwar hatte Lucas im Gespräch mit Alan Ladd jr. dessen Interesse an ihm und sein Projekt geweckt, doch ohne feste Zusage, den Film auch zu finanzieren, bedeutete dies sehr wenig. So machte sich Lucas daran, ein Drehbuch fertigzustellen. Dazu mietete er sich kurz vor dem Kinostart von American Graffiti ein Haus in San Anselmo, einer Gemeinde im Bezirk Marin nahe von San Francisco, wo er in seiner Schreibstube im ersten Stock über die Handlung von Krieg der Sterne nachdachte. Sechs Monate später zog Lucas in ein altes Haus im viktorianischen Stil in der Nähe des Park Way um, wo er genügend Büroräume besaß, um auch seine noch junge Firma Lucasfilm unterzubringen. In den folgenden drei Jahren fertigte George Lucas eine finale Drehbuchfassung an, die bis zu ihrer Endfertigung im Januar 1975 zahlreiche Wandlungen, Streichungen und Änderungen erfuhr.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 44 Seite 11 Um auch das Filmstudio von dem Drehbuch zu überzeugen, warb Lucas im Jahr 1974 den Grafiker Ralph McQuarrie an, der bisher Werbegrafiken für Boeing und später Illustrationen des Apollo-Programms für die Nachrichtensendung ''CBS News fertigte. Lucas beauftragte McQuarrie, um einige im Drehbuch beschriebene Schlüsselszenen zu illustrieren. McQuarrie arbeitete insgesamt fünf Wochen und stellte vier Illustrationen fertig, bei denen er auch noch eigene Ideen und Inspirationen einbaute. So bekamen Alan Ladd und seine Vorstände einen Eindruck von dieser komplexen Welt, sodass sie trotz der bleibenden Skepsis der Finanzierung des Projekts und der Abnahme des Drehbuchs zusagten.Die Star Wars Collection, Wenn ein Deal nicht ganz ein Deal ist, Seite 8 Das vom Studio aus zugesicherte Budget betrug rund acht Millionen US-Dollar. Doch da Lucas' Budget im Anschluss an die Vorproduktion sich auf rund 16 Millionen US-Dollar belief, musste das Drehbuch weiter gekürzt werden. In einer folgenden Überarbeitung entfernte Lucas den Schauplatz Alderaan als Drehort und strich den geheimnisvollen Kiber-Kristall als materielle Basis der Macht. Lucas erklärte, dass die originale Star-Wars-Handlung ursprünglich in einem einzigen Film abgehandelt werden sollte, aber später in drei Abschnitte eingeteilt wurde. Die Geschichte sei zu umfangreich gewesen. Berichten zufolge umfasste das erste Drehbuch von George Lucas über 200 Seiten. Sein Titel, der zwischenzeitlich The Adventures of Luke Starkiller lautete, wurde unzählige Male geändert, bevor er schlicht zu Star Wars umbenannt wurde. Lucas gab auch an, dass die Vorgeschichte nur auf „Notizen“ festgelegt war, welche das Hintergrundwissen von Charakteren festhielten. ''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung thumb|150px|Entwurf von [[Ralph McQuarrie.]] Der erste Film der Star Wars-Saga war Krieg der Sterne, der in Amerika unter dem originalen Titel Star Wars in die Kino kam. Die Produktion zu diesem Film erwies sich für alle Beteiligten als sehr aufreibend. Niemand außer Lucas selbst wusste, was die eigentliche Essenz eines solchen Films darstellen sollte. Dazu kam, dass das geplante Budget von über zehn Millionen US-Dollar im Zuge der Dreharbeiten, die sich außerhalb des vereinbarten Drehplanes bewegten, aufgebraucht wurde. Zunehmende Zweifel von 20th Century Fox bewirkten, dass Lucas unter hohem Zeitdruck arbeitete. Die Schauspieler selbst glaubten weniger an einen Erfolg des Films und belächelten Lucas für sein Engagement, das er für die Fertigstellung des Films aufbrachte. Des Weiteren standen die Rahmenbedingen für einen Erfolg eines Science-Fiction-Films in den 1970er Jahren eher schlecht. Zum einen war die amerikanische Bevölkerung nach Vietnamkrieg und Watergate-Ölkrise zynisch geworden und erhoben andauernde Aufstände gegen die damalige Regierung. Filme mit Kriegsmotiven und fiktionalem Inhalt waren unbeliebt und galten zu jener Zeit als Kassengift. Stattdessen setzten die Filmstudios auf Filmproduktionen, die der Wirklichkeit entsprechen und sich bewusst mit dem Trauma der Bevölkerung auseinandersetzen. Außerdem überwog die Skepsis, was die technische Machbarkeit des Films anging. Science-Fiction wirkte bis dahin fast immer unecht, die Kostüme zu metallisch, die technische Umgebung zu steril und erkennbar unfunktionell. thumb|left|Die versammelte Crew von [[Industrial Light & Magic in Van Nuys.]] Unter diesen Umständen gab es in Hollywood nur noch vereinzelte Firmen, die sich speziell auf Spezialeffekte-Kinematografie ausrichteten. Allerdings waren für Krieg der Sterne so viele optische Spezialeffekte nötig wie es in keinem anderen Film zuvor der Fall war. Lucas beschloss, eine eigene Firma für Spezialeffekte zu gründen, die er mit jungen Pionieren besetzte, die er entweder noch aus seiner College-Zeit kannte oder die er von guten Freunden empfohlen bekam. Die Geschäftsführung dieser Effekt-Schmiede, die den Namen Industrial Light & Magic bekam, überließ Lucas John Dykstra, der bereits durch seine Mitarbeit in Silent Running −Lautlos im Weltraum (1972) bekannt wurde. Nachdem die Crew ein angemietetes Lagerhaus in Van Nuys bezog, begann sie mit der Erstellung der fotografischen Spezialeffekte, was sich im Verlauf der Produktion als sehr aufwendig und kostspielig erwies. Es kam zu erheblichen Verzögerungen, sodass mehrere Drehs verschoben werden mussten. Zu den größten Innovationen, die ILM zu dieser Zeit ablieferte gehörte das nach Dykstra genannte Kamerasystem Dykstraflex, sowie das ramponierte Aussehen der verwendeten Modelle, die dem Zuschauer ein verbrauchtes Aussehen der Raumschiffen vermittelte.Die Star Wars Collection, King Kong – Neu erfunden, Seite 10 thumb|Lucas und [[Mark Hamill während den Dreharbeiten in Tozeur, Tunesien.]] Für die Besetzung von Krieg der Sterne wandte sich Lucas an Fred Roose, der ihn bereits beim Vorsprechen zu American Graffiti unterstützte. Obwohl Lucas zunächst keine Schauspieler aus American Graffiti einsetzen wollte, entschied er sich schließlich nach Ross' Einreden für den gelernten Schreiner Harrison Ford für die Rolle des Han Solo. Roos entdeckte auch die damals 19-jährige Carrie Fisher, die eine kleine Rolle in Shampoo (1975) hatte. Sie bekam schließlich die Rolle der Prinzessin Leia Organa, während Mark Hamill als Luke Skywalker eingesetzt wurde. Der bekannteste Schauspieler unter den Hauptpersonen war Sir Alec Guinness als Obi-Wan Kenobi.Das Kino des George Lucas, In einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis, Seite 94 Die Dreharbeiten fanden zum einen in Tozeur, Tunesien als auch in den Elstree-Studios in London, England statt. Während den Arbeiten in Tunesien wurden die gesamten Kulissen durch einen Wüstensturm zerstört und mussten anschließend neu aufgebaut werden. Doch auch in der Organisation lief nicht alles wie geplant. So waren mehrere Abteilungsleiter nicht bereit miteinander zusammenzuarbeiten und die Kamerateams richteten sich dagegen streng nach britischen gewerkschaftlichen Vorgaben, was die Dreharbeiten zusätzlich bremste. Aus Unzufriedenheit musste Lucas sogar seinen Editor entlassen, während ILM nur sporadisch neue Effekt-Aufnahmen lieferte.Die Star Wars Collection, Die Dünen von Tatooine, Seite 13 thumb|left|Gewaltiger Ansturm auf das Chinese Theatre in Hollywood am 25. Mai 1977. Gegen Ende der Produktion hatte Twentieth Century Fox Probleme, den Film mit einer Werbekampagne zu vermarkten, um überhaupt das Interesse der Kinobetreiber zu wecken. Lediglich 32 amerikanische Kinos nahmen Krieg der Sterne in ihr Programm auf und zeigten den Film am Tag der Premiere am 25. Mai 1977. Entgegen vielen Erwartungen war der Erfolg des Films durchschlagend – bei den Einspielergebnissen ebenso wie in der Art, wie er sich schlagartig in das Bewusstsein der Öffentlichkeit festsetzte. Auf vielen der Kinos, die Krieg der Sterne in ihrem Programm hatten, war der Ansturm von Zuschauern derart gewaltig, dass sich sogar Warteschlangen um ganze Häuserblöcke herumbildeten. Dies führte schließlich auch dazu, dass zusammen mit Steven Spielbergs Der weiße Hai, der 1975 einen überraschenden Erfolg hinlegte, Krieg der Sterne den Begriff Blockbuster prägte. In Großstädten übernachteten die Menschen sogar auf den Straßen, um am nächsten Tag in die Vorstellung gehen zu können.Das Kino des George Lucas, In einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis, Seite 110 ff Der Erfolg schwappte nur langsam über die Grenzen Nordamerikas – im Juni 1977 wurde der Film erstmals auf den Philippinen gezeigt und im Oktober in europäischen Ländern wie Italien und Frankreich. Gegen Jahresende erreichte der Film auch das Vereinigte Königreich, bis er im Februar 1978 schließlich Deutschland und wenig später osteuropäische und asiatische Nationen erreichte.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 45, Seite 10 ''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück Nach dem fulminanten Erfolg von Krieg der Sterne begann George Lucas mit der Produktion eines Nachfolgers mit dem Titel Das Imperium schlägt zurück. Lucas beschloss, die Arbeit als Regisseur abzugeben, da durch seine Arbeit an Krieg der Sterne sowohl körperlich als auch geistig entkräftet wurde. Die Handlung für den Film schrieb Lucas in einem ausführlichen Treatment, aus dem die Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Autorin Leigh Brackett ein Drehbuch verfassen sollte. Unglücklicherweise verstarb Brackett aufgrund einer Krebserkrankung nachdem sie die erste Fassung des Drehbuchs fertiggestellt hatte. Schließlich engagierte Lucas Lawrence Kasdan, der das Drehbuch nochmals überarbeitete und fertigstellte. Als Regisseur stellte Lucas seinen ehemaligen Lehrer Irvin Kershner aus der Filmhochschule ein. Im Laufe der Produktion zu Das Imperium schlägt zurück kündigte Twentieth Century Fox ihrem Produktionsleiter Alan Ladd jr., einem von Lucas' größten Fürsprechern. Das Unternehmen machte Ladd dafür verantwortlich, dass Lucas durch eine Vertragsklausel die Rechte der Fortsetzungen und des damit verbundenen Merchandising besaß.Die Star Wars Collection, Kalte Füsse bei Imperium, Seite 52 Die Hauptdreharbeiten begannen am 5. März 1979 mit den Außenaufnahmen des Planeten Hoth in Finse, Norwegen. Da strenge Witterungsverhältnisse und eine Außentemperatur von rund 20 Grad unter Null herrschte, schritten die Arbeiten nur langsam voran. Unglücklicherweise wirbelte ein Schneesturm große Massen von Schnee direkt vor die Eingänge beider Bsislager, was zusätzlich Zeit und Geld in Anspruch nahm. Als die Dreharbeiten dann am 13. März in die Elstree-Studios nach London verlagert wurden, sorgte ein plötzlicher Brand in Studio 3 für weitere Verzögerung. Als der entstandene Finanzierungsbedarf von 25 Millionen US-Dollar das vereinbarte Budget in Höhe von 18,5 Millionen US-Dollar überstieg, kündigte die Bank of America ihren Kreditrahmen für Lucas. Allerdings konnte er eine weitere Bank finden, die sein Filmprojekt unterstützte und ausreichend finanzierte. Gegen Ende der Produktion war das Budget bereits auf 33 Millionen US-Dollar angewachsen.Das Kino des George Lucas, Cliffhanging, Seite 125 ff Am 21. Mai 1980 feierte Das Imperium schlägt zurück in den amerikanischen Kinos seine Premiere. Schnell wurde klar, dass der Film zu einem vergleichbaren Erfolg wie sein Vorgänger werden würde und dass jegliche Sorgen, das Budget könne nicht wieder eingespielt werden, unbegründet waren. Der Film ist weitaus düsterer, subtiler und zweideutiger als sein Vorgänger und offenbart außerdem die wahre Identität Darth Vaders als Vater Luke Skywalkers. Diese Tatsache sollte in den folgenden Jahren zum Gegenstand zahlreicher Parodien und Anspielungen werden. Der Jedi-Meister Yoda, der durch eine Latex-Puppe gespielt von Frank Oz realisiert wurde, erhielt mit Das Imperium schlägt zurück seinen ersten Auftritt. Kurzzeitig hielt Das Imperium schlägt zurück sogar den Rekord als kommerziell erfolgreichste Fortsetzung.Das Kino des George Lucas, Cliffhanging, Seite 32 ''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter thumb|150px|Teaser-Poster mit falschem Filmtitel. Im Anschluss an die Dreharbeiten zu Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes (1981), dem ersten Teil der erfolgreichen Indiana-Jones-Trilogie, begann George Lucas mit der Produktion zu seinem vorerst letzten Star-Wars-Film mit dem anfänglichem Titel Die Rache der Jedi-Ritter, welcher später zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter umbenannt wurde. Lucas engagierte den walisischen Regisseur Richard Marquand und überließ ihm die Regie zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Für die Arbeit am Drehbuch konnte Lucas erneut den Autor Lawrence Kasdan verpflichten, der bereits die finale Drehbuchfassung von Das Imperium schlägt zurück schrieb. Die Hauptdarsteller des letzten Films übernahmen ihrer Rollen. Eine bekannte Neubesetzung war allerdings der damals 34-jährige Ian McDiarmid, der die Rolle des Imperator Palpatines zugesprochen bekam.Das Kino des George Lucas, Cliffhanging, Seite 138 ff thumb|left|[[Ian McDiarmid als Imperator Palpatine in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter.]] Am 11. Januar 1982 begannen in den Elstree-Studios in London die Dreharbeiten. Die erste am Set gedreht Szene war ironischerweise die einzige, die später im Verlauf der Postproduktion aus dem Film geschnitten wurde. Lucas bestand darauf, dass die Dreharbeiten unter strenger Geheimhaltung abliefen, was sich aufgrund der Bekanntheit der Filme als sehr schwierig erwies. Aus diesem Grund wurde während den Dreharbeiten der Pseudotitel Blue Harvest – Horror Beyond Imagination («Blaue Ernte – Der unvorstellbare Horror») verwendet, um neugierige Fans fernzuhalten. Die Verwendung eines Pseudotitels hielt auch die Verwaltungskosten für Produktionseinrichtungen gering, da die Studios für namhafte Filme einen stillen Aufschlag kalkulierten. Ab April 1982 wurden die Dreharbeiten in die Yuma-Wüste in Arizona verlegt, um dort Außenaufnahmen des Planeten Tatooine aufzunehmen. Für die Szenen auf dem Waldmond Endor reiste das Drehteam und Besetzung nach Crescent City, Kalifornien zu einem Redwood-Wald mit dicht aneinander liegenden und hochgewachsenen Baumstämmen. Die Dreharbeiten verliefen planmäßig, sodass diese unter Einhaltung des Budgets in Höhe von 32,5 Millionen US-Dollar Ende Mai 1982 abgeschlossen werden konnten. Das bestgehütetste Geheimnis des Films war die Szene, in der Darth Vader seinen Helm vor den Augen seines Sohnes Luke Skywalker abnimmt. Diese Szene war nur wenigen Crew-Mitliedern und den dort anwesenden Schauspielern bekannt. Unglücklicherweise veröffentlichte Mavel die Comic-Adaption zum Film bereits drei Wochen vor der Premiere, sodass die gesamte Handlung bereits im Vorfeld nachzulesen war und alle Anstrengungen der Geheimhaltung vergebens waren.Die Star Wars Collection, Die letzte Episode – Aber vielleicht nicht der letzte Film, Seite 70 Die Premiere zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter erfolgte am 25. Mai 1983, also genau sechs Jahre nach der Veröffentlichung des ersten Star-Wars-Films. Bereits am ersten Wochenende überstiegen die Einnahmen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter die seines Vorgängers und löste dessen Rekord als kommerziell beste Fortsetzung ab. Im Film haben die knapp ein Meter großen Ewoks ihren ersten Auftritt, die durch ihr pelziges Aussehen knuddelig wirken sollten. Allerdings hatte die Crew bei der Produktion des Films keine Zeit mehr, um animatronische Ewok-Gesichtsmasken zu fertigen, wodurch deren Gesichter steril und ausdruckslos wirken. Special Edition :Hauptartikel: Special Edition Nach einigen anderen Filmproduktionen wie Willow (1988), Tucker (1988) und Radioland Murders (1994) beschäftigte sich George Lucas im Jahr 1994 erneut mit seiner Star-Wars-Saga, um die Vorgesichte der Original-Trilogie zu schreiben. Doch beim Schreiben des Drehbuchs zu Die dunkle Bedrohung kam Lucas die Idee zu einem weiteren Projekt, welches dann Vorrang erlangte. Durch den Film Jurassic Park, der 1993 in die Kinos kam und in dem fotorealistische Dinosaurier zu sehen waren, war sich Lucas sicher, dass die technischen Möglichkeiten hochwertige visuelle Spezialeffekte nun ermöglichten. So beschloss er, von Krieg der Sterne eine „Special Edition“ mit verbesserten Spezialeffekten zu kreieren, um „das Ding so abzuschließen, wie er es sich in seiner endgültigen Fassung eigentlich vorgestellt hatte.“''Das Kino des George Lucas'', Makellose Realität, Seite 183 Im April 1995 trafen Lucasfilm und Twentieth Century Fox eine Einigung, nach der die gesamte Star-Wars-Trilogie überarbeitet und anschließend als VHS-Video veröffentlicht werden sollte. Zusätzlich stimmte Fox dem Kinovertrieb zu Krieg der Sterne zu, wobei diese Übereinkunft später ausgeweitet wurde, um auch Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter mit überarbeitete Bildqualität und THX-Sound erneut in die Kinos zu bringen.Das Kino des George Lucas, Makellose Realität, Seite 182 ff Als George Lucas und Produzent Rick McCallum die Master-Negative von Krieg der Sterne betrachteten, stellten sie zu ihrem Entsetzen fest, dass die Bildträger enorm verschließen waren. Nach fast 20 Jahren waren die Negative stark von Verfall und Zersetzung betroffen, was sich an den Farben zeigte, die bereits bis zu 15 Prozent verblichen waren. Außerdem waren alle sechs Spulen des Negativs von Schmutz und Kratzer befallen. Über 30 Mitarbeiter restaurierten den Film Bild für Bild fast drei Jahre lang. Sie behandelten das Negativ mit einem speziellen chemischem und auf 38 Grad Celsius temperierten Bad und bedienten sich bei extrem verschmutzten Szenen sogar den original Master-Bänden. Die Restauration von Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter verlief wesentlich einfacher, da die Negative noch gut erhalten waren.Die Star Wars Collection, Eine ganz besondere Special Edition, Seite 96 Anschließend wurden die Filme sowohl visuell als auch auditiv aufgewertet, indem sie mit neuen Spezialeffekten, Soundeffekten sowie Musikkompositionen ausgestattet wurden. Die Änderungen in Krieg der Sterne sind überwiegend von kosmetischer Natur, wie beispielsweise die Retuschierung der Räder, die bei Lukes Speeder-Bike zu sehen waren, und durch digital aufgearbeitete Luft ersetzt wurden. Auch das Stadtleben von Mos Eisley wurde durch Hinzufügen neuer Passanten und Kreaturen lebendiger gestaltet. Eine große Änderung gegenüber der originalen Filmfassung war die wieder eingefügte Szene, in der sich Jabba und Han Solo begegnen und über die Rückzahlung von Schulden verhandeln. Auch dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett kam in dieser Szene eine Statistenrolle zugute. Für die Special Edition von Das Imperium schlägt zurück wurde unter anderem auch die Kampfszene zwischen Luke Skywalker und einem Wampa um einige Einstellungen erweitert, die einige Nahaufnahmen des Eismonsters zeigen. Eine weitere große Änderungen wertete die Szenen auf der Wolkenstadt auf, deren Umgebung nachvollziehbarer gestaltet und deren Korridore mit zusätzlichen Panoramafenstern ausgestattet wurden. In Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter wurde die Darstellung des Sarlaccs überarbeitet, sodass er durch zusätzliche sich windende Tentakel und einem schnappendem Schnabel bedrohlicher wirkt. John Williams schrieb extra für die Special Edition ein neues Musikstück, das schließlich in einer Szene in Jabbas Palast Verwendung fand. Während der Siegesfeier gegen Ende des Films wurde außerdem eine kurze Einstellung eingefügt, die jubelnde Massen auf dem Planeten Coruscant zeigt. Knapp 20 Jahre nach dem ersten Kinostart wurde die Special Edition von Krieg der Sterne am 31. Januar 1997 in den amerikanischen Kinos aufgeführt. Die Einnahmen übertrafen alle Erwartungen und der Film stellte einen neuen Rekord für Kinostarts in den Monaten Januar und Februar auf. Dies wirkte sich sich erheblich auf den Gesamtumsatz von Krieg der Sterne aus, der sich durch die Aufführung der Special Edition auf rund 400 Millionen US-Dollar erhöhte. die Special Edition von Das Imperium schlägt zurück feierte am 21. Februar ihren Kinoauftritt und übertraf sogar Krieg der Sterne in den Februar-Einnahmen. Der Kinostart der Special Edition von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter wurde auf Drängen der Kinobesitzer auf den 14. März nach hinten verschoben, da die beiden ersten Filme noch immer erfolgreich in den Kinos liefen. ''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung thumb|Konzeptzeichnung zu einem [[Opee-Killerfisch.]] Zwischen den Premieren zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter und Die dunkle Bedrohung liegen sechzehn Jahre. Mit dieser ersten Episode wollte George Lucas die Vorgeschichte der bisherigen Star-Wars-Saga erzählen und dieses gleichzeitig einer neuen Generation von Zuschauern vorstellen. In den Jahren 1995 bis 1997 verfasste Lucas insgesamt fünf verschiedene Drehbuchfassungen für Die dunkle Bedrohung. Im Unterschied zu seinen bisherigen Produktionen konnte Lucas Schauplätze und Ereignisse in Die dunkle Bedrohung nach Belieben ausgestalten, da ihm durch bessere Spezialeffekte weitaus mehr Möglichkeiten offen standen. Für die Produktion des Films reiste auch Ralph McQuarrie an, um Doug Chiang, dem Direktor für Design, beratend zur Seite zu stehen. Für das Aussehen des Stadtplaneten Coruscant wurden beispielsweise Illustrationen verwendet, die McQuarrie bereits im Zuge der Produktion zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter gefertigt hatte, welche aber aufgrund der mangelnden technischen Möglichkeiten nicht umgesetzt wurden. George Lucas engagierte außerdem Rick McCallum als Produzent der gesamten Prequel-Trilogie. Er selbst führte zum ersten Mal seit Krieg der Sterne wieder die Regie in einem Star-Wars-Film.Das Kino des George Lucas, Gleichgewicht der Macht, Seite 190 ff [[Bild:George Lucas mit Kamera.jpg|thumb|left|Lucas während den Dreharbeiten zu Die dunkle Bedrohung.]] Die Suche nach den passenden Hauptdarstellern gestaltete sich äußerst knifflig, da darauf zu achten war, dass die Schauspieler sowohl körperlich als charakteristisch zu den späteren Inkarnationen passte, die durch die bisherige Star-Wars-Trilogie vorgeben wurden. Die Rolle des Obi-Wan Kenobi erhielt schließlich der Schotte Ewan McGregor, der eine große Ähnlichkeit zu Sir Alec Guinness aufweist und sogar einem vergleichbaren Timbre spricht. In der Rolle der Padmé Naberrie suchte man eine willensstarke junge Frau mit großem Durchsetzungsvermögen, ähnlich wie Carrie Fisher in der Rolle der Prinzessin Leia. Die Rolle erhielt Natalie Portman, während der damals achtjährige Jake Lloyd die Rolle des jungen Anakin Skywalkers bekam.Die Star Wars Collection, Eine Rückkehr in die Galaxis, Seite 100 Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 26. Juni 1997 in den Leavesden-Studios in England und wurden im Juli in Italien, im Reggia-Palast in Caserta bei Neapel fortgesetzt. Während den Arbeiten in Tunesien wütete in der Nacht ein Sturm, der das gesamte Set und sämtliche Podrenner-Nachbildungen zerstörte. Nichtsdestotrotz konnten die Hauptdreharbeiten planmäßig nach 65 Tagen und über 37.000 Kameraeinstellungen beendet werden.Das Kino des George Lucas, Gleichgewicht der Macht, Seite 200 ff Die dunkle Bedrohung löste in vielen Ländern und insbesondere in Amerika einen gewaltigen Medienhype aus. Nachdem im November 1998 der erste Trailer veröffentlicht wurde, gestattete Lucasfilm die Ausstrahlung dieses Trailers im Fernsehen nur, sofern dieser in voller Länge ausgestrahlt würde. Viele Nachrichtensendungen ließen daraufhin den gesamten Trailer als News laufen, während er im Internet auf StarWars.com mehr als 1,1 Millionen Mal heruntergeladen wurde. Daneben startete Lucasfilm erstmals eine international gleich behandelte Werbestrategie, die sogenannte „One World“-Werbekampagne. Am 16. Mai 1999 kam Die dunkle Bedrohung dann in die amerikanischen Kinos und erreichte bereits am ersten Tag einen Umsatz von 28,5 Millionen US-Dollar. Schon in der ersten Woche konnte das Budget von 115 Millionen US-Dollar um ein Vielfaches wieder eingespielt werden. Das weltweite Einspielergebnis belief sich auf rund 926 Millionen US-Dollar, sodass Die dunkle Bedrohung gleich hinter Titanic (1997) den zweiten Platz der erfolgreichsten Filme aller Zeiten belegte.Das Kino des George Lucas, Gleichgewicht der Macht, Seite 208 Der Film wurde besonders durch die im Gegensatz zur Original-Trilogie unbeschwerte Handlung und aufgrund des witzelnden Charakters Jar Jar Binks kritisiert. ''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Die Handlung von Angriff der Klonkrieger spielt zehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die dunkle Bedrohung. Insgesamt verfasste George Lucas für diesen Teil seiner Saga drei Drehbuchfassungen, bis er schließlich Jonathan Hales als Koautor engagierte, der ihn bei der Überarbeitung und Zusammenstellung der verschiedenen Handlungsstränge behilflich sein sollte. Lucas arbeitete bereits bei Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones sowie Radioland Murders mit Hales zusammen. Der Hauptplot des Films sollte der Beginn der Klonkriege sein, auf die Obi-Wan bereits 1977 in Krieg der Sterne hinwies. Gleichzeitig wollte Lucas sowohl die Charaktere als auch die Handlung in Richtung der Original-Trilogie lenken, indem er hierbei einige Analogien zwischen Star Wars und historischen Ereignissen der Politik herstellte. Die endgültige Drehbuchfassung schrieb Lucas wieder selbst, wobei er seine Gespräche mit Hales als Grundlage seiner Überarbeitung verwendete.Das Kino des George Lucas, High Definition, Seite 216 ff Die Besetzung des Films setzte sich – trotz des großen Zeitsprungs zwischen Die dunkle Bedrohung und Angriff der Klonkrieger – zum großen Teil aus den selben Schauspielern des Vorgängers zusammen. Eine wichtige Neubesetzung war die Rolle des Anakin Skywalkers, da Jake Lloyd für die Verkörperung eines Jugendlichen noch zu jung war. Aus über 1.500 Vorschlägen wählten Robin Gurland und Lucas den Kanadier Hayden Christensen aus, der bereits mit zwälf Jahren in der Daily Soap Macht der Leidenschaft mitspielte. Als Ersatz für den Tod Darth Mauls im letzten Teil wurde der britische Horrorfilmschauspieler Christopher Lee als neuer Sith namens Dooku eingeführt. Der Moari-Schauspieler Temuera Morrison verkörpert im Film hingegen den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett, während Jimmy Smits die Rolle des Bail Organa erhielt. Am 26. Juni 2000 fiel die erste Klappe der Hauptdreharbeiten, die zum ersten Mal bei einem Star-Wars-Film nicht in England sondern in den Fox-Studios in Sydney, Australien stattfanden. Lucas wollte Angriff der Klonkrieger gänzlich ohne Zelluloid drehen, sondern komplett mit einigen hochauflösenden 24-P-Digitalkameras von Sony und Panavision. Die Dreharbeiten führten die Besetzung zum Comer See nach Italien, zum Plaza d'España bei Sevilla in Spanien und erneut in die Wüste Tunesiens. Der größte Teil des Films wurde allerdings auf den insgesamt 67 Sets innerhalb der Fox-Studios vor grünem oder blauem Hintergrund gedreht. Am 20. September 2000 konnten die Dreharbeiten nach 61 Arbeitstagen abgeschlossen werden.Das Kino des George Lucas, High Definition, Seite 223 Nach einer über einjährigen Phase der Postproduktion, in der ILM zahlreiche Spezialeffekte produzierte, kam der Film dann weltweit am 16. Mai 2002 in die Kinos. Am ersten Wochenende spielte Angriff der Klonkrieger über 80 Millionen US-Dollar in die amerikanischen Kinokassen ein. Der Gesamtumsatz in Amerika belief sich auf rund 302 Millionen US-Dollar, während es die weltweiten Einnahmen sogar auf über 648 Millionen US-Dollar brachten.Das Kino des George Lucas, High Definition, Seite 232 ''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' :Hauptartikel: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith thumb|[[Rick McCallum bei den Dreharbeiten zu Die Rache der Sith.]] In Die Rache der Sith galt es alle losen Enden der beiden Star-Wars-Trilogien zusammenzuführen und die gesamte Handlung abzuschließen. Obwohl das Ende des Films durch die vorgegebene Ausgangssituation der Original-Trilogie schon im Vorfeld feststand, musste Die Rache der Sith eine konstant spannende Gesichte haben. Lucas schrieb das Drehbuch zum Film und übernahm abermals die Regie. Die Besetzung glich der von Angriff der Klonkrieger, der sich allerdings noch der britische Schauspieler Peter Mayhew, der bereits in der Original-Trilogie den Wookiee Chewbacca spielte, und Genevieve O'Reilly in der Rolle der Mon Mothma anschlossen. Als völlig neuer Charakter wurde in Die Rache der Sith der Droiden-General Grievous eingeführt, der von ILM vollständig am Computer generiert wurde und ursprünglich von Gary Oldman synchronisiert werden sollte.Das Kino des George Lucas, Alles im Bild, Seite 240 Nachdem George Lucas seine endgültige Drehbuchfassung fertigstellte, begannen am 30. Juni 2003 in den Fox-Studios in Sydney die Hauptdreharbeiten zum Film. Über die Internetplattform Hyperspace auf der offiziellen Star-Wars-Seite gewährte Lucasfilm mithilfe einer Webkamera auch erstmals einen kontinuierlichen Blick auf die Dreharbeiten von die Rache der Sith. Ein Set-Tagebuch berichtete außerdem über diverse Produktionsschritte, wie beispielsweise die von Schwertmeister Nick Gillard entwickelte Stunt-Koordination der Schauspieler oder die Fertigung der zahlreichen Wookiee-Kostüme und -Frisuren.Die Star Wars Collection, Das Zusammenführen offener Enden, Seite 115 Die Dreharbeiten fanden überwiegend in den Fox-Studios vor grünem oder blauem Hintergrund statt, welcher später in der Phase der Postproduktion von ILM digital durch echte Schauplätze ersetzt wurde. Andere Drehorte waren die Shepperton-Studios sowie die Elstree-Studios in London. Wie auch bei Angriff der Klonkrieger wurde Die Rache der Sith vollständig auf digitalem Band mit verbesserten Kameras aufgenommen. Die Hauptdreharbeiten wurden am 17. September 2003 abgeschlossen, wobei während des Schnitts zwischen dem 23. August und 3. September 2004 noch zwei zusätzliche Wochen Dreharbeiten stattfanden. Vor dem weltweiten Kinostart am 19. Mai 2005 wurden zuvor erste Präsentationen zu wohltätigen Zwecken sowie feierliche Aufführen wie den Filmfestspiele in Cannes abgehalten. Nach 28 Jahren war die Saga nach eigenen Angaben von George Lucas abgeschlossen. Erweitertes Universum :Hauptartikel: Erweitertes Universum Ein wesentlicher Bestandteil des Star-Wars-Universums sind die Geschichten des Erweiterten Universums, im Englischen als Expanded Universe bekannt. Diese Geschichten, die über verschiedene Medien wie Fernsehserien, Bücher und Videospiele erzählt werden, erweitern die Geschehnisse aus den Filmen mit zusätzlichen historischen Hintergründen, tiefer gehende Charakterentwicklungen sowie alternative Abläufe von bekannten Geschichten. Das Erweiterte Universum setzt etwa 25.000 Jahre vor Die dunkle Bedrohung an und reicht bis cirka 140 Jahre nach Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Die Kontinuität der verschiedenen Geschichten seitens Lucasfilm miteinander abgestimmt, sodass sich daraus keine Widersprüche ergeben. Allerdings legte Lucasfilm in den Anfängen des Erweiterten Universums keinen großen Wert auf die Erhaltung eines Star-Wars-Kanons, sodass insbesondere mit damals erschienenen Romanen und Comics große Widersprüche mit aktuelleren Publikationen bestehen. Seit dem Erscheinen von Timothy Zahns Thrawn-Trilogie im Jahr 1991 werden die einzelnen Gesichten durch ein koordiniertes Verlagsprogramm von Lucasfilm miteinander abgestimmt.Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III, Das Erweiterte Universum, Seite 332 Literatur thumb|Erster Roman des Erweiterten Universums. Obwohl Star Wars in erster Linie als Filmserie ausgelegt war, wurden insgesamt rund 200 Romane, über 500 Comics und zahlreiche Sachbücher veröffentlicht, die die Geschichten aus den Filmen erweitern und zahlreiche neue Charaktere einführen. Das erste literarische Werk von Star Wars war die Romanfassung von Krieg der Sterne, die Ende 1976 in Amerika als zusätzliches Werbemittel zum Filmstart veröffentlicht wurde. Die erste Auflage von 125.000 Exemplaren war schon nach wenigen Monaten vergriffen. Trotz des Erfolges der Romanfassung erschien in den Jahren zwischen der Produktion zur Original-Trilogie nur eine geringe Anzahl von Romanen, da Lucas keine Charaktere weiterentwickeln wollte, die er eventuell in den späteren Filmen noch benötigte.Die Star Wars Collection, Star Wars Schwarz auf Weiß, Seite 65 Die Veröffentlichung von Alan Dean Fosters Roman im Jahr 1978 mit dem Titel The Splinter of the Mind's Eye, im deutschen unter dem Titel Die neuen Abenteuer des Luke Skywalker bekannt, ist die erste offizielle anerkannte Geschichte des Erweiterten Universums, die die Ereignisse von Krieg der Sterne fortsetzte. thumb|left|''[[Erben des Imperiums'' (1991).]] Als Roy Thomas, ein damalige Autor bei Marvel Comics, im Jahr 1975 bei einem Abendessen mit George Lucas von Star Wars hörte, war er zunächst gegen eine Comic-Adaption von Krieg der Sterne, da Science-Fiction-Comics und Film-Adaptionen zu dieser Zeit wenig profitabel waren. Doch mithilfe von Ralph McQuarries Zeichnungen konnte Thomas überzeugt werden, der in Folge Stan Lee, den damaligen Verlagsleiter von Marvel, dazu bewegte, einen rund hundert Seiten umfassenenden Comic-Sechsteiler der originalen Filmhandlung von Krieg der Sterne zu produzieren. Das erste Heft erschien dann im März 1977 und verkaufte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit vollständig. Rasch hatte sich Marvel dazu entschlossen, Star Wars als eigenen Titel in ihr Programm mitaufzunehmen, was sich auch zu einem ihrer erfolgreichsten Titel entwickelte. Im Jahr 1986 wurde die Serie nach 107 veröffentlichten Ausgaben eingestellt.Die Star Wars Collection, Früher nannte man sie »Funny Papers«, Seite 62 Im Jahr 1991 erfuhr das Erweiterte Universum mit der Veröffentlichung von Timothy Zahns Erben des Imperiums eine Renaissance. Der Roman ist das erste Buch einer Trilogie, deren Handlung einige Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter spielt. Insgesamt hielt sich Erben des Imperiums 29 Wochen in der Beststellerliste der New York Times. Einer der Hauptpersonen des Buches namens Mara Jade entwickelte sich zu einem der beliebtes Charaktere aus Star Wars, welcher 1999 mit der Darstellung von Shannon McRandle sogar ein reales Ebenbild erhielt. Weltweit wurden über 72 Millionen Star-Wars-Romane verkauft und nach der New York Times entwickelten sich über 70 Titel zu Bestsellern (Stand: September 2007). Sie sind in mehr als dreißig Sprachen übersetzt und in nahezu doppelt so vielen Ländern verkauft worden. Auch die Comic-Produktion profitierte von dieser Wiederbelebung des Erweiterten Universums. Im Dezember 1991 erwarb der amerikanische Comic-Verlag Dark Horse Comics die Star-War-Lizenz und adaptierte die Geschichte aus Erben des Imperiums in das Comic-Format. Hunderte Comichefte und Graphic Novels folgten, wobei es der von Jan Duursema entwickelte Charakter namens Aayla Secura sogar in die Filme Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith schaffte. Fernsehen [[Bild:StarWarsHS.jpg|thumb|Das Holiday Special von 1978.]] Ende 1977 feierte Star Wars mit der Dokumentation The Making of Star Wars einen ersten und sehr erfolgreichen Auftritt im amerikanischen Fernsehen. Das darauffolgende Filmprojekt war im Stil einer Varieté-Show inszeniert und besaß einen eigenständigen Handlungsstrang. Die Fernsehshow hat den Titel Holiday Special und wurde zum ersten und einzigen Mal am Abend des 17. November 1978 auf dem amerikanischen Sender ABC ausgestrahlt. Zwar spielte mit Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher und Harrison Ford ein Großteil der Besatzung von Krieg der Sterne mit, doch sorgte die dünne Handlung und die zahlreichen eingeschobenen Werbeblöcke sowie eine singende Carrie Fisher für einen peinlichen Auftritt. Obwohl die Show hohe Einschaltquoten erzielte, sorgte Lucas persönlich dafür, dass das Holiday Special niemals wieder im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde – und sich somit zu einem beliebten Bootleg für Fans entwickelte. Einmal erwähnte George Lucas, dass er gerne jede existierende Videoaufzeichnung dieser Fernsehshow einstampfen lassen würde, da sie ihm überhaupt nicht gefiele.Die Star Wars Collection, ''Star Wars in der Glotze, Seite 50 [[Bild:Die Karawane der Tapferen Montage.jpg|thumb|left|Werbeplakat zu Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen.]] In den frühen 1980er Jahren schrieb Lucas auch eine Geschichte über ein Abenteuer der Ewoks, die bereits im Film Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter auftraten und sich vor allem bei den jüngeren Zuschauern größerer Beliebtheit erfreuten. Die Geschichte wurde später unter der Regie von John Korty verfilmt und im Samstagabendprogramm auf ABC am 25. November 1984 erstmals ausgestrahlt, wo sie dem Sender die zweithöchste Einschaltquote des Jahres bescherten. In Deutschland lief der Film unter dem Titel Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen sogar in den Kinos. Im November 1985 strahlte ABC die Fortsetzung Ewoks – Kampf um Endor aus, die unter der Regie von Jim und Ken Wheat entstand. Auf den Erfolg der Ewoks-Filme folgten dann zwei Zeichentrickproduktionen, die von ABC selbst in Auftrag gegeben wurden. Eine dieser Serien mit dem Titel Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO handeln von den Abenteuern der beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, während Die Ewoks – so der Name der zweiten Serie – die Geschichten der Ewoks auf dem Waldmond Endor weitererzählt. Da die Produktion zu Droids sehr zeitaufwendig und teuer war, wurde die Serie bereits ein Jahr später nach der ersten Staffel eingestellt. Nach insgesamt 35 Folgen in zwei Staffeln wurde im Dezember 1986 auch Die Ewoks abgesetzt.Das Kino des George Lucas, Cliffhanging, Seite 148 Die nächste TV-Produktion folgte erst mit Genndy Tartakovskys produzierter Computeranimationsserie Clone Wars, welche den Teil der Klonkriege zwischen den Filmepisoden Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith behandeln. Die erste und zweite Staffel dieser Serie wurden im Jahr 2004 im amerikanischen Fernsehen erstmals ausgestrahlt. Kurz vor dem Kinostart von Die Rache der Sith wurde auch die dritte Staffel im Jahr 2005 veröffentlicht. Auf DVD und für das deutsche Fernsehen wurden diese Staffeln zu jeweils einstündigen Abenteuern zusammengefügt und schließlich auf dem Privatsender ProSieben ausgestrahlt. Im Frühjahr 2008 beginnen die Dreharbeiten zu einer neuen, 100 Folgen umfassenden TV-Serie, deren TV-Premiere für dasselbe Jahr angesetzt ist. Die Serie soll den Zeitraum zwischen Die Rache der Sith und Eine neue Hoffnung abdecken und gänzlich neue oder in den Kinofilmen nur als Nebenrollen aufgetretene Charaktere in den Vordergrund stellen. Videospiele [[Bild:Star-Wars-Spielautomat.jpg|thumb|Erster Star-Wars-Spielautomat.]] Im Jahr 1981 brachte der australische Spielhersteller Hankin das erste Star-Wars-Videospiel in Form eines großen, robust gebauten Flipper-Automaten heraus, welcher allerdings keine lizenzierte Musik verwendete.Die Star Wars Collection, Ist der alte Ben Kenobi ein Flipper-König, Seite 88 1982 veröffentlichte Parker dann ein Videospiel für das heimische Atari-2600-System, welches die Schlacht von Hoth aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück als Handlungsgrundlage verwendete. Eine grafische Weiterentwicklung stellte hingegen ein Atari-Münzgerät dar, der eine Vektorgrafik verwendete, Explosionen darstellte und sogar Bewegungen in einer dreidimensionalen Umgebung erlaubte. Das Spiel handelte von der Schlacht von Yavin aus Krieg der Sterne. 1987 wurde diese Technik dann auch für die 8-Bit-Heimcomputer Amiga und Commodore 64 umgesetzt.Spiele-History auf StarWars-Union Nachdem vier Jahre keine weiteren Star-Wars-Videospiele veröffentlicht wurden, brachte JVC zu Beginn der 1990er Jahre eine 8-Bit Umsetzung von Krieg der Sterne für das Nintendo Entertainment System heraus. Auch in den folgenden Jahren entwickelte und veröffentlichte JVC weitere Spielfassungen der Kinofilme für die Nintendo-Systeme. LucasArts meldete sich erstmals im Jahr 1993 mit der Veröffentlichung des Flugsimulators X-Wing für den PC zu Wort, welches in Zusammenarbeit mit Autor Lawrence Holland und Robosport-Erfinder Edward Kilham programmiert wurde. Fortan übernahm LucasArts die Entwicklung weiterer Videospiele und veröffentlichte in den folgenden Jahren über 50 verschiedene Videospiele (Stand: September 2007). Merchandising Als George Lucas am 20. August 1973 den von Twentieth Century Fox auferlegten Vertrag für die Produktion von Krieg der Sterne unterschrieb, verzichtete er im Vorfeld auf eine hohe Gage als Regisseur und ließ sich im Gegenzug eine prozentuale Gewinnbeteiligung am Einspielergebnis des Films sowie Fortsetzungsrechte, Fernsehrechte und die Rechte am Merchandising überschreiben. Da die Produktion von Merchandising zu dieser Zeit ohnehin eine eher untergeordnete Rolle spielte und die Geschäftsleitung für Krieg der Sterne keine Fortsetzungen plante, war sie mit den Vereinbarungen einverstanden und unterzeichnete den Vertrag.Das Kino des George Lucas, In einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis, Seite 82 So kam es, dass Krieg der Sterne zur Premiere im Mai 1977 eine Vertriebsstrategie zur Vermarktung des Films fehlte, da Fox zunächst kein Geld in eine Marketingkampagne investieren wollte. Nach dem überraschendem Kinostart begannen sowohl Fox als auch Lucasfilm damit, die Euphorie mit schnell vermarktbaren Merchandising-Artikel aufzufangen und die Produktion nachzuholen.Die Star Wars Collection, Die Nachfrage befriedigen, Seite 28 Spielzeug thumb|Die leere Actionfiguren-Verpackung von [[Kenner.]] Obwohl Fox und Lucasfilm im Februar 1977 ihren neuen Film Krieg der Sterne unter anderem auf der New York Toy Fair zu vermarkten versuchten, konnten sie keinen Spielzeughersteller gewinnen, der bereit war, den Film zu vermarkten und Spielzeug zu produzieren. Nachdem Mitarbeiter des Spielzeugherstellers Kenner auf Krieg der Sterne aufmerksam wurden, ließen sie sich von Fox das Drehbuch und einige Szenenfotos zuschicken und beschlossen, letztendlich die Lizenz für die Vermarktung des Filmprojekts zu erwerben. Doch da die Produktion von Action-Spielfiguren in der Regel ein Jahr in Anspruch nimmt, verpasste das Unternehmen die Kinopremiere und konnte der Nachfrage lediglich mit einigen Puzzles und Brettspielen nachkommen. Infolgedessen beschloss Kenner, über 600.000 Verpackungen für Actionfiguren auszuliefern und das Stück für einen Preis von zehn US-Dollar zu verkaufen. In einer Schachtel befand sich ein Gutschein für die „in wenigen Monaten“ erscheinenden Figuren, ein Pappaufsteller, eine Fanklub-Karte und diverse Aufkleber.Die Star Wars Collection, Echte Goodies, Seite 30 thumb|left|Sammelfiguren im Überraschungsei. Da die aus dem Erfolg der Filme hervorgegangenen Nachfrage an Merchandising-Artikel nicht befriedigt werden konnte, fertigten viele Schwarzhändler zu dieser Zeit eine große Zahl an Bootlegs in Form von leicht herzustellenden T-Shirts, Postern und Aufnähern an, die dann auf Fan-Treffen veräußert wurden. Andere Hersteller tauschten lediglich die Produktbezeichnungen aus, sodass aus einer üblichen Taschenlampe ein als „Lichtschwert“ deklariertes Haushaltsgerät wurde. Im Jahr 1978 wurden dann von Kenner echte Actionfiguren, Plüschtiere, Spielesets und Raumschiffe an die Händler ausgeliefert, sodass sich der Medienhype auch auf die folgenden Jahre nach der Kinopremiere verteilte. Die Merchandising-Produkte erfreuten sich auch international großer Beliebtheit. Mit dem Kinostart von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter wurden in Europa dreisprachige Actionfiguren-Sets mit Sammelkarten ausgeliefert. Speziell in Deutschland startete Lucasfilm in Zusammenarbeit mit Ferrero eine Werbekampagne zu Angriff der Klonkrieger, die den Titel Das Hipperium spielt verrückt trug und über zehn Filmfiguren in den Kinder-Überraschungeiern präsentierte.Die Star Wars Collection, Die Eroberung neuer Welten, Seite 32 Für die japanischen Fans wurden viele Merchandising-Produkte speziell entworfen und produziert. So feuerte ein Actionfigur von R2-D2 zusätzlich Geschosse ab und schleuderte Scheiben aus seiner Kuppel, während sich das X-Wing-Modell auseinander nehmen und in ein anderes Schiff verwandeln ließ. Ebenso freuten sich die Japaner über einen Lichtschwert-MP3-Player, einen Darth-Vader-Vaporizer sowie über einen R2-D2-Kühlschrank.Die Star Wars Collection, Im Land der aufgehenden Zwillingssonnen, Seite 74 Tonträger Die Musik aller sechs Star-Wars-Filme wurde von John Williams komponiert und vom London Symphony Orchestra gespielt. Bereits nach den Tonaufnahmen zu Krieg der Sterne, die ab dem 5. März 1977 in den Anvil-Studios stattfanden, sagte George Lucas, dass dieser Teil des Films als einziger seine Erwartungen übertroffen hatte.Die Star Wars Collection, Spiel's noch einmal, John, Seite 38 Bei seinen Kompositionen lehnte sich Williams eng an eine von Lucas zusammengestellte Sammlung von klassischen und romantischen Musikstücken der Künstler Gustav Holst, Antonín Dvořák, Richard Strauss und William Walton an. Dabei bediente er sich der vom deutschen Komponisten Richard Wagner erdachten Leitmotivtechnik, die häufiger in Opern-Stücken und mit Krieg der Sterne auch erstmals in einem Kinofilm Verwendung fand. Ein ausschweifendes Musikstück leitet in eine Reihe von Melodien ein, die einem bestimmten Charakter oder einem bestimmten Schauplatz gewidmet sind.Das Kino des George Lucas, In einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis, Seite 109 Als Twentieth Century Records den Sountrack von Krieg der Sterne mit einer Auflage von lediglich 10.000 gepressten Kopien veröffentlichte, war diese bereits innerhalb einer Woche ausverkauft. Nachdem der Film dann in den Kinos anlief, verstärkte sich die Nachfrage nach den Star-Wars-LPs nochmals, sodass Tower Records in Hollywood seinen kompletten Bestand von 100 Kopien veräußerte und die restlichen 700 Kunden nicht bedienen konnte. Klassische Musik, die in den Soundtracks der 1970er Jahre nahezu nicht mehr verwendet wurde, erfuhr durch die Kompositionen aus Krieg der Sterne eine regelrechte Renaissance, sodass Klassik in das Interesse der Filmemacher und Zuschauer rückte. Im Oktober 1977 veröffentlichte der Musiker Meco Monardo in Amerika seine Disco-Single Star Wars and Other Galactic Funk. Monardo studierte Williams' Musik und fügte einige Discorhythmen und selbst gemachte Klangeffekte ein, wodurch er einen Disco-Ableger der originalen Star-Wars-Musik schuf. Die Single erhielt Platin und erreichte in den amerikanischen Musik-Charts den ersten Platz. Brian Daley, der bereits die Roman-Trilogie Han Solos Abenteuer schrieb, wurde Ende der 1970er Jahre als Autor des Star-Wars-Radio-Dramas engagiert. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Radio-Umsetzung der Handlung von Krieg der Sterne, die mit den originalen Soundeffekten und der ursprünglichen Musik von John Williams vertont wurde. Von den originalen Schauspielen aus dem Film erklärten sich allerdings nur Mark Hamill und Anthony Daniels dazu bereit, ihrem Charakter ihre Stimme zu leihen. Für die übrigen Charaktere wurden erfolgreiche Kino- und Fernsehgrößen wie beispielsweise Perry King (Han Solo), Brock Peters (Darth Vader) und Keene Curtis (Tarkin) engagiert. Das Radio-Drama zu Krieg der Sterne, welches einen Umfang von 13 Episode und über sechseinhalb Stunden Laufzeit umfasst, wurde im März 1981 in Amerika auf dem öffentlichen Radiosender National Public Radio erstmals ausgestrahlt und steigerte dort im ersten Jahr der Ausstrahlung die Zuschauerquote um rund 40 Prozent. Später wurde auch Das Imperium schlägt zurück für das Radio adaptiert. Obwohl es der zweite Teil des Radio-Dramas auch erfolgreich war, musste die Serie aufgrund von finanziellen Schwierigkeiten der Hörfunkgesellschaften zunächst eingestellt werden. Die Radio-Umsetzung von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter erfolgte erst 1996. Wenig später wurde die gesamte Hörspiel-Trilogie mit einer Laufzeit von über 14 Stunden auch als CD-Set veröffentlicht.Making of Radio-Drama auf StarWars-Union Weitere Produkte thumb|Werbung für Eiscreme mit „Jedi-Jelly“-Füllung. Schon früh strebte die Coca Cola Company eine Werbeanbindung mit den Star-Wars-Filmen an, sodass Star Wars durch die internationalen Vertriebswege von Coca Cola schnell andere Länder erreichte. Im Jahr 1979 setzte Coca Cola sogar ihr Maskottchen „Cobot“ in amerikanischen Supermärkten ein, welches dem Droiden R2-D2 mit einer Cola-Dose als Mittelsektion ähnelte. Nach Coca Cola versuchten auch andere Lebensmittelhersteller, ihren eigenen Absatz mit der Verwendung des Star-Wars-Logos zu steigern und den Käufer mit beigelegten Actionfiguren, Postern, Karten und Aufklebern zu belohnen. Diese Marketingstrategie setzte sich auch international durch und so wurden beispielsweise in Kanada R2-D2-Hotdogs angeboten, in Finnland gab es Yoda-Soda und in Australien verkauften sich Eiscreme-Riegel mit „Jedi-Jelly“-Füllung besser. In Australien gab es außerdem Star Wars lizenziertes Hundefutter, wodurch der Käufer eines zehn Kilo schweren Futtersacks einen von zwölf verschiedenen Jedi-Aufklebern erhielt.Die Star Wars Collection, Essen und Trinken Sie mit Star Wars, Seite 40 thumb|left|''Star-Wars''-Turnschuhe von Clarks. Die Star-Wars-Produktpalette bot auch verschiedene Kleidungsstücke an, von denen es alleine bei T-Shirts – nach eigenen Schätzungen von Lucasfilm – über 5.000 verschiedene Motiv-Variationen gab. Darüber hinaus wurden auch Satinjacken, Freizeitanzüge, Jeans und Unterwäsche mit verschiedenen Aufnähern verkauft. Eine eigene Star-Wars-Schmuckkollektion bot diverse Metallhalsketten mit aneinandergereihten Metallfiguren der originalen Filmcharaktere an. Später gab es auch Ohrringe, Krawattennadeln, Barette, Ringe und Gürtelschnallen. Der Uhrenhersteller Texas Instruments veröffentlichte lizenzierte Digitaluhren, während Bradly Time Jahre später weitere Uhren herausbrachte. In Großbritannien produzierte die Firma Clarks auch lizenzierte Star-Wars-Schuhe.Die Star Wars Collection, Von Unterwäsche bis zu Baretten, Seite 44 Anlässlich des zehnten Jahrestags im Jahr 1987 wurden von Rarities Mint die ersten offiziellen Star-Wars-Gedenkmünzen veröffentlicht, die wahlweise in Gold oder in Silber in sechs verschiedenen Motiven erhältlich waren. Da der Goldpreis Ende der 1980er Jahre sehr hoch und die Nachfrage dementsprechend gering war, sind die Münzen weltweit lediglich auf vierzehn komplette Sätze limitiert. Einige wenige der insgesamt 24 Münzen wurden allerdings auch in höherer Stückzahl zum Einzelverkauf produziert. Zum 30-jährigen Jubiläum von Krieg der Sterne gestaltete die amerikanische Post im Jahr 2007 erstmals Star-Wars-Briefmarken, die von Drew Struzan, dem Künstler von zahlreichen Filmpostern und Buch-Covern, entworfen wurden.Die Star Wars Collection, Vader-Münzen und Vader-Briefmarken, Seite 94 Veranstaltungen Konzerte thumb|Konzertposter von 1978. Um den einprägsamen Soundtrack zu Krieg der Sterne einem breiteren Publikum außerhalb der Science-Fiction-Liebhaber vorstellen zu können, wurde am 20. November 1977 in der Hollywood Bowl das erste Star-Wars-Konzert aufgeführt. Als Veranstalter des Sinfonieorchesters wurden Steve Wolf und Jim Rissmiller engagiert, die dem Konzert eine Wechselwirkung von Sinfonie, Raum und Spezialeffekten verliehen. So wurde die Bühne der Bowl durch kleine Explosionen, Lichteffekte und Trockeneisnebel in Szene gesetzt. Das Konzert vereinte orchestrale Klänge der Künstler Strauss, Holst und Williams, die von der Los Angeles Philharmoniker gespielt und von Zubin Mehta dirigiert wurden. Speziell für diesen Anlass stellte John Williams ein neues Arrangement seiner bisherigen Star-Wars-Kompositionen zusammen, das er im Bowl mit seiner sogenannten „''Star Wars'' Symphonic Suite“ erstmals der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte. Über 17.500 Zuhörer besuchten diese Veranstaltung, sodass – von diesem Erfolg angespornt – noch viele weitere Star-Wars-Konzerte folgten. Im Februar 1978 leitete John Williams ein Konzert in der Londoner Albert Hall, wo er das Londoner Symphony Orchestra dirigierte, das auch den originalen Soundtrack zu Krieg der Sterne spielte. Im folgenden April trat Williams dann bei „100 Piece Sounds in Space“ auf, einem Sinfoniekonzert im Verwaltungszentrum von Marin County. Über das Jahr 1978 traten auch zahlreiche Gastdirigenten auf, die Williams Kompositionen in klassischen, orchestralen Konzerten wie beispielsweise dem „Music from Outer Space“ abspielten. Da die Star-Wars-Konzerte ein ums andere Mal erfolgreich waren, kaufte der Filmproduzent Jerry Weintraub 1978 die dazugehörigen Aufführungsrechte der Star-Wars-Filmmusik. Weintraub plante eine Tournee von über 50 Konzerten, welche jedoch am Jahresende aus unbekannten Gründen wieder abgesagt wurden. Im Jahr 1982 veranstaltete auch der Spielzeughersteller Kenner zusammen mit dem Cincinnati Pops Orchestra ein offizielles Star-Wars-Konzert. Nach dem Kinoerfolg von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter wurden dann wieder Live-Sinfonien aufgeführt. Das umfangreichste Konzert mit Kompositionen aus allen sechs Star-Wars-Filmen führte John Williams mit der Premiere von „[[The Grand Suite from Star Wars|The Grand Suite from Star Wars]]“, welche im Jahr 2006 in Tanglewood stattfand.Die Star Wars Collection, Orchestrale Klänge, Seite 36 Kunstausstellungen Vor dem Kinostart von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter beschloss George Lucas, sämtliche Requisiten, Matte-Gemälde und andere Gegenstände aus den drei Star-Wars-Filmproduktionen in einem Archiv aufzubewahren. Im Jahr 1988 wurde dieses Archiv, welches zu dieser Zeit nur ein Zimmer füllte, anlässlich des zehnten Jahrestags von Krieg der Sterne auf der ersten offiziellen Star-Wars-Con auf der Marin County Fair der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht. Aufgrund des Erfolges entwickelte sich aus einer kleinen Ausstellung eine internationale Tour durch Museen. Die erste Museumsausstellung fand im Jahr 1993 in Japan statt und trug den Titel „George Lucas Exhibition“. Dieses Arrangement wurde von dem japanischen Schriftsteller Shinji Hata organisiert und veranstaltet, wofür er über eine Millionen US-Dollar investieren musste, um alleine die Requisiten, Artworks und Kostüme zu restaurieren. [[Bild:The Magic of Myth.jpg|thumb|left|Eingang zur Star-Wars-Ausstellung „The Magic of Myth“.]] 1994 folgte dann eine Star-Wars-Museumsausstellung in den USA, bei der zahlreiche Requisiten, Modelle, Kostüme und Artworks aus der Original-Trilogie im Center of the Arts beim Yerba Buena Gardens in San Francisco vorgestellt wurden. Auf diesem Erfolg begründet, veranstaltete die Smithsonian Institution vom Oktober 1997 bis Januar 1999 die themenbezogene Kunstausstellung „The Magic of Myth“, die mehr als eine Millionen Besucher in das National Air & Space Museum lockte. Die erste Star-Wars-Kunstausstellung im europäischen Raum war „[[The Art of Star Wars|The Art of Star Wars]]“, welche im April 2000 in der Barbican Gallery in London eröffnet wurde und anschließend als Wanderausstellung durch Europa tourte.Die Star Wars Collection, Das gehört ins Museum, Seite 90 Weitere Veranstaltungen Im Jahr 1978 warb der American Circus of the Vanquez Brothers in Mexiko mithilfe des Star-Wars-Themas für seine Zirkus-Aufführungen.Die Star Wars Collection, Star Wars on the Road, Seite 76 Die erste Live-Bühnenshow fand allerdings zwischen den Jahren 1985 und 1986 statt, als die Einskunstlaufshow „Ice Capades“ in einem speziellen Programmpunkt die Aufführung Ewoks on Ice präsentierte, die parallel zur Ausstrahlung der Fernsehserie Die Ewoks veranstaltet wurde. So waren auch die Kostüme der Ewoks nach dem Vorbild der Serie nachempfunden und nicht etwa nach den starren und ausdruckslosen Minen aus Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. In den Verkleidungen befanden sich erwachsene Schlittschuhläufer, die sich kunstvoll über das Eis bewegten und gleichzeitig einen Kampf gegen die bösen Duloks inszenierten. Begleitet wurde die Bühnenshow von einem musikalischem Schauspiel, das den Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse in den Mittelpunkt rückte. Die fünfmonatige Tour erstreckte sich überwiegend im östlichen Teil Amerikas, wo sie Städte wie New York City, Washington, Pittsburgh und Chicago erreichte.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 41, Seite 44 [[Bild:Ewoks on Ice.jpg|thumb|Der Eiskunstlauf Ewoks on Ice.]] Speziell in Japan tourte im Jahr 1993 eine sechsmonatige Arenashow mit dem Titel George Lucas' Super Live Adventure durch das Land, die Live-Action, Stunts, Tanz, Lichteffekte und Musik miteinander vereinte. Das Spektakel wurde auf einer rund hundert Meter breiten und fünf Stockwerken hohen Bühne mit einem 76-Lautsprecher-System, Pyrotechnik und einigen Filmsequenzen aus den originalen Kinofilmen präsentiert. Die Crew, die sich aus über 1.500 Artisten, zwei bengalischen Tigern, zwei Pferden und vier Hunden zusammensetzte, stellte verschiedene Szenen nach, die neben Star Wars auch auf American Graffiti, Willow, Tucker und Indiana Jones zurückzuführen waren. Trotz dieser Vielfalt an Schauspielen fehlte der Show eine passende Handlung, die die einzelnen Stücke schlüssig miteinander verknüpfte. Obwohl George Lucas' Super Live Adventure in Japan erfolgreich war und durch die Veranstaltung viel Merchandising verkauft werden konnte, wurde sie niemals in Amerika aufgeführt. Anlässlich des zehnjährigen Jubiläums von Krieg der Sterne wurde am 8. Januar 1987 in einer Feier im Freizeitpark Disneyland die Attraktion Star Tours eingeweiht. Sie stellt eine Flugsimulation dar, die den Gästen eine Reise durch die Galaxis des Star-Wars-Universums simuliert, wobei sie unter anderem auch eine Verfolgungsjagd durch TIE Sternjäger miterleben und den Todesstern besuchen. Das Video, das für den Simulator verwendet wird, wurde von ILM in Zusammenarbeit mit Disney's Imagineering Group entwickelt. Die Attraktion entwickelte sich aufgrund ihrer Beliebtheit zur Hauptattraktion im Park, sodass später auch Star-Tour-Anlagen in den Disneyland-Parks in Paris, Florida und Tokio errichtet wurden.Die Star Wars Collection, Ein Flug zum Mond von Endor, Seite 84 Fan-Gemeinde Fanklub Kurz nachdem Krieg der Sterne in den amerikanischen Kinos angelaufen war, erhielten sowohl Lucasfilm als auch Twentieth Century Fox zahlreichen Fanbriefe mit der Bitte, der Gründung eines ersten offiziell anerkannten Star-Wars-Fanklubs zuzustimmen. Nachdem die beiden Konzerne dieses Vorhaben genehmigten, wurde ein Plan entwickelt, um den Fans mit geringem Kostenaufwand einen offiziellen Fanklub bieten zu können. So wurde erstmals im Januar 1978 ein Mitgliedschaftspaket an die Gründungsmitglieder des Fanklubs ausgeliefert, in dem ein Poster, mehrere Bügelbilder, Aufnäher, Fabfotos, eine Mitgliedskarte und den ersten von vier Newslettern des offiziellen Klubs enthalten waren. Die Mitgliedszahlen stiegen rasant an und bis Mitte April 1978 bestand der Klub bereits aus über 25.000 registrierten Mitgliedern. Als sich Lucasfilm im Sommer 1979 dazu bereiterklärte, den Klub über eine Drittfirma zu übernehmen, wechselte die Leitung des Klubs und der Newsletter wurde komplett neu gestaltet. Über einen Wettbewerb wurde sogar nach einem passenden Titel des Newsletters gesucht, den schließlich Preston Postle aus Avon, Ohio mit seinem Vorschlag „Bantha Tracks“ gewann. Der neu überarbeitete Newsletter enthielt nun auch exklusive Fotos und Interviews der Crew und Schauspieler sowie eine Fragen-Antworten-Sektion. thumb|left|''[[Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin|Das offizielle Magazin'' des deutschen Fanklubs.]] Den bisherigen Höhepunkt erreichte der offizielle Fanklub im Jahr 1983 mit über 180.000 Mitgliedern. Nach dem 35. Newsletter wurde dieser schließlich im Jahr 1987 eingestellt, als Krieg der Sterne sein 10-jähriges Jubiläum feierte. Doch bereits ein Jahr später wurde der amerikanische Star-Wars-Fanklub wiederbelebt. Seitdem erscheint die Zeitschrift Star Wars Insider (ursprünglich Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine), in der auch Bantha Tracks seine Rückkehr feierte.Die Star Wars Collection, Die Fans werden gesellig, Seite 42 Im Jahr 1981 wurde im europäischen Raum der sogenannte „European Star Wars Fan Club“ gegründet, der 1995 von Lucasfilm anerkannt und sich gleichzeitig in das deutsche Pendant, den Offiziellen Star Wars Fan Club, umbenannte. In einem vierteljährlichen Rhythmus veröffentlicht der deutsche Fanklub die Zeitschrift Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin. Ebenso gilt er als Veranstalter von offiziellen Fan-Treffen wie den „Jedi-Cons“. Die Star-Wars-Sage bewirkte auf unzählige Menschen einen derart hohen Einfluss, dass sie – von den Filmen inspiriert – selbst kreativ wurden und eigene Filme drehten oder Geschichten schrieben. Vor dem Zeitalter des Internets tauschten sich die Fans über selbst gedruckte Fanzines aus, die eigene Geschichten, Zeichnungen und Artikel enthielten, während sie seit Ende der 1990er Jahre verstärkt eigene Internetseiten bereitstellen. Die Kreativität der Fan-Gemeinde wird seit jeher vom offiziellen Star-Wars-Fanklub über Gewinnspiele oder in abgedruckter Form im Star Wars Insider belohnt.Die Star Wars Collection, Inspiration uns Schweiß, Seite 110 Auch der deutsche Fanklub bringt neben seinem offiziellen Magazin auch ein exklusives Klubheft heraus, das Geschichten, Illustrationen und Briefe der Fans veröffentlicht. Auf der offiziellen Star-Wars-Internetseite findet regelmäßig ein Wettbewerb statt, bei dem die von Fans selbst produzierten Videos und Filme zur Wahl gestellt wird. Der Gewinner bekommt dann von Lucasfilm den sogenannten „''Star Wars'' Fan Film Award“ verliehen.[http://www.atomfilms.com/2007/starwars/challenge/index.jsp Star Wars Fan Film Challenge] Der weltweit größte Zusammenschluss von Fans stellt die Star-Wars-Organisation 501st Legion – Vader's Fist dar, deren Mitglieder aus sämtlichen amerikanischen Staaten und rund vierzig anderen Nationen stammen. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Kostümverein, der im Jahr 1997 von Albin Johnson aus South Carolina gegründet wurde. Die Idee zu Gründung eines Kostümvereins verbreitete sich mithilfe des Internets, sodass sich daraus ein internationaler Star-Wars-Verein mit über 3.300 Mitgliedern entwickelte. Als imperiale Sturmtruppen verkleidet, besuchen die Mitglieder der 501st Legion Veranstaltungen und beteiligen sich an wohltätigen Zwecken, um Geld an Kinderkliniken zu spenden. Ihren bisher größten Fernsehauftritt hatte die 501st Legion im Juni 2005 bei der Verleihung des Lifetime Achievment Awards des American Film Institute an George Lucas. Der deutsche Ableger der 501st Legion nennt sich German Garrison, der ebenfalls auf öffentlichen Star-Wars-Veranstaltungen auftritt.Die Star Wars Collection, Truppenaufmarsch für das Imperium, Seite 98 Fan-Treffen Trotz der großen Fan-Gemeinde hatte Lucasfilm bis zum Jahr 1987 – dem zehnjährigen Jubiläum von Krieg der Sterne – noch kein offizielles Treffen für Star-Wars-Fans veranstaltet. Dies änderte sich, als Lucasfilm am Wochenende des Memorial Day 1987 in Los Angeles die erste Star-Wars-Con organisierte, bei der neben einer Frage-und-Antwort-Runde mit Chewbacca-Darsteller Peter Mayhew auch ein Auftritt von George Lucas sowie dem Star-Trek-Erfinder Gene Roddenberry zu den Programmpunkten zählte. Die Resonanz auf dieses Fan-Treffen war derart groß, dass in den nächsten Jahren zahlreiche inoffizielle Cons veranstaltet wurden, an denen Lucasfilm allerdings nicht beteiligt war. Der Konzern meldete sich schließlich im Jahr 1999 kurz vor der Kinopremiere von Die dunkle Bedrohung zurück, um eine weitere Fan-Con zu veranstalten. Das Treffen, das diesmal die Bezeichnung ''Star Wars Celebration'' trug, fand am ersten Maiwochenende 1999 in Denver, Colorado statt. Unglücklicherweise wüteten zum Zeitpunkt der Veranstaltung starke Regenfälle, sodass zahlreiche Attraktionen aufgrund des schlammigen Untergrunds nicht verwendet werden konnten. thumb|501st Legion auf der Rosenturnier-Parade in 2007. Celebration II fand kurz vor der Premiere von Angriff der Klonkrieger zwischen dem 3. und dem 5. Mai 2002 in Indianapolis statt. Aufgrund des 25-jährigen Jubiläums von Krieg der Sterne wurden auf der Celebration zahlreiche limitierte Merchandising-Produkte angeboten. Unter anderem gastierten die Schauspieler Hayden Christensen, Carrie Fisher und Anthony Daniels, während 2005 zur Celebration III sogar George Lucas auftauchte und einige Worte an die über 34.000 Anwesenden Star-Wars-Fans richtete.Die Star Wars Collection, Das große Feiern, Seite 106 Zum 30-jährigen Jubiläum der Star-Wars-Saga nahm George Lucas im Jahr 2007 an der 118. Rosenturnier-Parade teil und fuhr zusammen mit seiner Tochter Amanda einen großen, mit Blumen bedeckten Wagen, dem ein Festwagen mit einer Nachbildung des Palastes von Theed folgte. Für seine Parade organisierte Lucas außerdem die 501st Legion, von der über 200 Mitglieder aus 22 verschiedenen Nationen teilnahmen.Die Star Wars Collection, Dreißig Jahre und kein bisschen weiser, Seite 124 Vom 24. bis zum 28. Mai 2007 wurde in Los Angeles die Celebration IV abgehalten, während im Juli 2007 in London die Celebration Europe stattfand, der ersten offiziellen Fan-Con im europäischen Raum. Siehe auch * Erweitertes Universum * Special Edition Weblinks * [http://www.starwars.com/ Offizielle Star-Wars-Website] * [http://www.epilog.de/sf/StarWars/ Hintergrundinfos zu Star Wars] * Umfrageergebnisse und Studie zu Star Wars * Öffentlich zugängliche Drehbuchentwürfe * [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia] * [http://www.zeit.de/2005/22/Traum_2fLucas_22 Aussage von George Lucas gegenüber Zeit.de] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Die Realität da:Star Wars en:Star Wars es:Star Wars fr:Star Wars hu:Star Wars pl:Gwiezdne wojny pt:Star Wars ru:Звездные войны